The conventional reversing apparatus uses a flat member which receives a workpiece in one horizonal position and is rotated about a horizontal axis by 180.degree. to transfer the workpiece over the axis to the adjacent flat member in another horizontal position. When the workpiece grabbed by vacuum suction cups is rested on the receiving member in one horizontal position, it is rotated by 180.degree. to another horizontal position and the reversed workpiece is transferred to the working line in said new horizontal position. According to this reversal system, the vacuum suction cups must be lifted high and retracted to be outside the area of rotation of the receiving member when it is making a 180.degree. turn, so the period of retracting the cups is included within the period of reversing the workpiece. This means a prolonged and hence, inefficient reversing operation. Furthermore, raising the cups high requires the use of a tall reversing apparatus and a long and complex piping system connected to the cups.